User blog:WilliamWill2343/The WilliamWill Report 1: New Video Games and OCs
Hi, I'm WilliamWill2343, and I'm going to tell you what is new on the wiki. New OCs Today, we have four new OCs, A boy who loves nature, A female anthropomorphic adult cat, A male cowboy, and a young female pig. Kevin Danires He is a 8 year old male boy who is cheerful, funny, very fearless and adventurous, and pretty mischievous. He can be dense at times, and can cause trouble for others. He can also be prideful and can solve problems on his own. He is very acrobatic, sometimes boastful, intelligent and idealistic, and pretty awesome. He loves painting, nature, animals, water, and trees. He also has a girlfriend named Isabella Diego. He was born on April 12, 2007, in Hallawayville, Oregon, in a cabin in the forest. When he was 3, he met two otters at a river and he became friends with them. On July 9, 2011, his little sister Valerie was born. She is very playful and cute. Penelope Cat She is a 30 year old female cat who is cheerful, very sweet, sarcastic, and pretty smart. She can be rather sweet and silly to her children, very compassionate about her adult life, she seems to be very claustrophobic, and dense. She loves to draw, entertain, fish, knitting, milkshakes, potions, and fan art. She was born in July 7, 1970, in Augustville. She was the sister of Aaron Cat. When she was 3, she watched her first film, Westworld, which became her most favorite film of all time. At the age of 7, she went to McLaren Diner for the first time, and this is where she met Vincent Cat, whom she eventually married on September 2, 1998. On July 7, 2000, she decided that she wants to stay at the age of 30 forever. Penelope's first child named Calvin Cat was born in April 18, 2001, and her two other children, Colby and Cathy Cat was born on February 8, 2005 and March 7, 2006 respectively. Toby Allison He is a 23 year old male cowboy who is always witty, very clever on his work, always resourceful at gadgetry, and sarcastic at times. He loves painting, being a cowboy, gadgetry, inventing, and horse-racing. He was born on September 30, 1992, in Houston, Texas. He was the mother of Clara Allison, cousin of Rosellia McLaren Allison. When he was 4, he watched his first TV show, Katie and Orbie. When he was 7, he went to a ranch called Cruzan Mexican Ranch, where he lassoed a cow for the first time. When he was 13, he got his first horse, her name was Sallie. When he was 15, he met a 16 year old girl named Jerrica Amanda at Charlie's Steakhouse, they soon got married on July 2, 2007, Their first child, Darby, was born on February 14, 2010. Shirley Pig She is a 6 year old female anthropomorphic pig who is cheerful, very carefree at times, pretty playful, always fearless on adventures, and can be rather dense at problem solving, but always smart. She loves cartoons, reading books, snow, movies, magic, and the color green. She was born on December 8, 2008 in Dawson, MO. When she was 4, she went to the LaSallia Arcade Center, which became her favorite place of all time. New Video Games Next, I will talk about the new video games. There are five of them: A platformer adventure focusing on Katherine Koala, A cyberpunk action game, a sequel to Peanut Otter's Roller Run-Down, Another platformer based on Rosellia McLauren Allison, and a jungle adventure. Katherine Koala's Superstar Quest This game is a platformer adventure that focuses on Katherine Koala. It will be released on the PS4 and the XBOX ONE on December 6, 2015. Katherine and Jennifer Koala find a stray crystal ball sitting on a stump in Willow Falls. It shows that Roobear, Laura, and their friends have been enslaved by the Wicked Wizard and his crew as a way to lose their power. It's up to the sisters to save their cousins and friends throughout Australia. The Amber Lemming Effect This game is a cyberpunk action open world game developed by WilliamWill Interactive and Fundamental Studios. It will be released on January 12, 2016, on the Wii U, and the PS4. In a cyberpunk St. Louis, scientists from GPX Corporation are testing a new machine called The Combinator on a lemming to combine a bionic microchip and the statue of Bella Sterlington's soul to turn the lemming into Bella Lemming. She escapes from the scientists and went to have many adventures. Peanut Otter's Roller Run-Down 2: Darby's Apocalypse Team This game is the sequel to Peanut Otter's Roller Run-Down developed by WilliamWill Interactive and published by Electronic Arts. It will be released on May 1, 2016. This game starts off where its predecessor ends. After Darby Bruce was killed by Felicia Bruce who became the new owner of Darby's Shoe Emporium, Darby was resurrected by a magical force and it turns her into a 8 year old magical girl with fairy wings. She uses her powers to destroy all of the roller-skates in the world and have everyone wear her latest shoe invention called the "Evil Heels". She also turns her children into tree frogs and made the shoe emporium into a evil organization. She teams up with Katie Homes, Callie Otter, Sophia Hans, Willa Dewdrop, and the other villains to try and take Peanut and his allies down. Peanut's team is now also joined by Reena Raccoon, Rogan Raccoon, Richard Raccoon, Kiki Kangaroo, Amanda Panda, Isabella Diego, Shari Sunbeam, Halley Wagner, and Brenda Wagner. Bubblegum Rosy This game is a platformer adventure based on the adventures of Rosellia McLaren Allison. It will be released on January 4, 2016 on the PS4 and the Wii U. Rosellia McLaren Allison finds a little pink fairy named Sunny while taking a stroll. She tells her that their home has been taken over by a little girl named Stella Patricia, who is holding a book called The Book Of Canada which eventually made her evil. So Rosellia will have to save the fairies' home from danger. Molly the Black Panther This game is a jungle adventure game developed by WilliamWill Interactive and Konami. It will be released on August 10, 2016 on the Qintex Amanda. The game will star a 7 year old black panther named Molly who can shapeshift into anything by using her wand at anytime. Molly's parents are captured by poachers named Alice Venice, Vladimir Bourne, Katie Homes and Holly Daniels. They also decided to destroy her home, Fiche Rainforest, to make room for their new headquarters. So Molly will have to save her home and her parents from the perils of the poachers. She soon meets a explorer (the player) and decided that the explorer is somewhat peaceful enough and the explorer decided to join her in her adventure.